To Kill a Mockingjay
by Ivy Blackwell
Summary: It has been two years since the rebellion ended. Two years of peace in Panem. And the Capitol wants revenge. President Snow's granddaughter is on a mission to bring down Katniss and the rebels, to take over Panem once again, and to bring back the Games. And this time someone else is being used against Katniss. Someone the Mockingjay loves a lot more than Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own The Hunger Games or any of the characters. So...I hope you like it! :) **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Katniss' POV:**

I sit on the couch reading a book I randomly pulled from the shelf. Nothing interesting. A boring biography about some famous scientist who's name I can't pronounce.

I would go to the woods instead, but Peeta should be home from the bakery at any moment and he would be worried if he didn't find me at home.

I slam my book shut and put it back onto the dusty shelf and then plop back onto the cream colored couch.

Then I start thinking about a lot of "what ifs'? _What I had chosen Gale? Would my life have be less boring? Probably. What if the rebellion didn't happen. Would the Games still be going on? Or would a rebellion start up without me anyway? What if I was the only Hunger Games victor and Peeta had died? Would I feel guilt to this day? What if there was a way I could have saved Prim? Would the Capitol still have killed her as my punishment? What if the Capitol come back to power?_

"RIIIIIIING!" the phone rings interrupting my thoughts.

"Hello?" I speak into the phone

"Hi, Katniss! It's Delly." she says

"Oh, hi Delly. What's wrong?" I ask

"Turn on the TV to channel 53." she tells me then hangs up.

Hm...that's weird.

I pick up the remote and turn on the TV, flipping through channel until I find channel 53. A bunch of buzzing and static sound erupt. I cover my ears as many pictures flash back and forth, like a battle between two people try to broadcast different things on the same channel. I instantly think if the rebels two years ago trying to broadcast my message on TV by hacking into the Capitol.

Finally, I girl about the age of 30 with blonde hair that's almost white appears on TV. Someone finally won the TV battle.

"Hello," she says, "My name is Jessie Snow. Yes, the late President Snow's grand daughter. I am here from the Capitol with a special guest. I'm sure many of you will recognize her."

After she finishes talking, the camera's turn to a girl and I let out a gasp.

The girl is a little taller than when I last saw her, but otherwise unchanged. It can't be her. But their features are so alike. No, I'm wrong. It _is_ her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I hope you liked the first chapter. I know it wasn't that long but the next ones will be. :) Anyway, please review if you liked it (or if you didn't like it). All reviews make my day. Thanks! :D**

**~Ivy Blackwell**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**KATNISS'S POV:  
**

It's her. It's Prim.

But how? I was convinced she died in the bombing of the Capitol children two years ago. I start to breath fast as my heart pumps quickly.

I look at her face to make sure they didn't torture her. Her face sparkles with health and her hair is shinier than I had ever seen it. Hopefully the rest of her body is untouched as well.

Tears begin to plummet from my eyes. Both for happiness that she is alive and from sadness that she is with the Capitol and not with me in my arms right now.I wonder if my mother knows about her being alive as well.

I pick up some tissues and dab my eyes until my tears are gone and I turn back to the TV where Jessie Snow is introducing her guest.

"Yes, it's her. Primrose Everdeen; the girl our Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen, volunteered in the Games to save just three short years ago." Jessie narrates as a smile appears on Prim's face as she waves to the camera's.

I know that smile. Prim's not happy to be on TV or in the Capitol. She's horrified. It's her fake smile.

Jessie and Prim take a seat across each other as the camera's zoom in.

"Primrose, you've been in the re-built Capitol for almost two years now. What was it like?" Jessie asks her.

Prim opens her mouth but no words come out. She sits there for a moment before answering, "I-It was...different then District 12. People...um... they... they talked to me...differently." she stutters.

She's trying to tell me something. I know it. To anyone else this might seem like a simple statement. But I know Prim. She doesn't usually hesitate and stutter like that, even if she's talking to new people. She was choosing her words carefully to tell me something.

They did something to her. I know it. She might look beautiful on the outside but they must have tortured her on the inside. "They talked to me differently". Those Capitol people must have screamed at her. Called her terrible names and told her terrifying things. "It was different than District 12". What can that mean? It looked different? Maybe. But no, that's not what she meant. Her living style was different. They probably ignored her completely. No one cared about her. Maybe they locked her in a room with nothing in it.

Who really knows what the Capitol people do? After the rebellion ended, the Capitol was re-built and an iron fence was put around it. No one but government officials can get in or out. Panem is ruled from District 13 and no one really pays attention to what the silly Capitol people do. Until now.

I turn my attention back to Prim and Jessie Snow.

"Well it seems you are very nervous about being here so we'll let you go. But first one last question" Jessie tells an anxious Prim.

She takes a deep breath and nods with a smile. The same fake smile.

"If your sister, Katniss Everdeen, is watching, what do you want to tell her?" Jessie asks with a smile.

Prim looks into the camera and sighs. It's like she's right in front of me-talking to me.

"Katniss...I'm alive. And...hopefully you're okay. Just...um... stay safe. District 12 is...dangerous. There are...big animals..outside those fences. And...don't go looking for trouble." she tells me.

Another message to decode. "And hopefully you're okay. Just stay safe." She hopes the Capitol didn't come after me and wants me to stay away from them. "District 12 is dangerous". District 12 isn't that dangerous! No, she doesn't mean District 12. She must be talking about the Capitol. The _Capitol_ is dangerous. "There are big animals outside the fence". The iron fence around the Capitol! The big animals must represent the Capitol people. There are evil Capitol people outside the fences? No, there are ruthless Capitol people_ inside_ the fence around the Capitol. "And don't go looking for trouble". She obviously doesn't want me to come after her. Prim must have seen things un-imaginable. Hopefully not felt them herself, but what they do is definitely painful.

I look back up to the TV where Prim and Jessie are now standing up.

"Why don't you go back to your room? We've pretty much finished your interview" Jessie says to Prim in a curiously sweet tone.

Prim nods and walks away. Jessie watches Prim leave, making sure she's out of earshot before turning back to the cameras.

Her tone and facial expression turn stony and mean.

"Katniss Everdeen, I know you're watching. You've seen you're darling sister. She's healthy and alive. I'll give you two weeks to get to the Capitol. If you're not here after the given two weeks, we'll hijack Primrose, giving her gruesome memories of you and making her hate you so much she'll hunt you down and kill you with her own bare hands. We've developed our hijacking methods to make them incredibly strong. You won't be able to cure her. If you really love your sister, you'll meet Primrose and I in the Capitol in the next two weeks." Jessie says with an icy tone.

Then, the screens goes black. I reach for the remote and turn off the TV.

I sit on the couch for a few minutes, processing what just happened. One things for sure: I'm going to the Capitol to rescue Prim.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**PEETA'S POV:**

I close the bakery door behind me and walk down the street. I watch a few construction workers pounding nails into a new house being built.

I smile. It's a beautiful day. The sun shines brightly shines on my face and the sky is cloudless. I watch small children run across the streets on their little legs. My new life couldn't be any more perfect.

After I moment I reach the house I share with Katniss and walk in. I stop in my tracks. Katniss is staring at the turned off TV, motionless.

"Katniss? Katniss are you alright?" I ask her, sitting down next to her on the couch and shaking her lightly.

"She's alive, Peeta." Katniss whispers to me, stilling staring at the TV.

"Who is?!" I persist.

"Prim..." she responds.

"That's impossible! Are you sure it wasn't a trick?" I keep asking.

"Yes. I saw her on TV," Katniss says, finally turning her attention to me, "She's in the Capitol, held captive there."

"Katniss, I'm sure it was a trick to bring you to the Capitol so they can kill you." I explain to her gently.

"But it wasn't a trick, Peeta! It really was Prim!" she tells me.

"No, I don't think it was. How can you be sure?" I continue.

"Because I know my sister! She...she responded to every question carefully and chose her words with great attention, trying to send me a message, like I know she would! And even her smile! I know that smile! Everything about her was exactly how I remember! Even how she sat! Not even the Capitol could make some sort of copy of her so perfectly!" Katniss almost screams at me.

"Katniss, even if it _was_ Prim, I won't let you go to the Capitol! You know that they do the unthinkable! I won't let you risk your life!" I respond.

"That's exactly the point Peeta! They scream at Prim and call her horrible names! No one cares about her! They might even lock her in a room without giving her any food and water. And if I don't come rescue her, they'll hijack her and hurt her! What type of sister would I be if I didn't go after her?" Katniss asks me.

I sigh and look at her, "I don't know, Katniss. But, I...I can't loose you."

"Peeta, if you found out your brothers were alive and captured would you try to save them?" she asks me.

"Not if you told me not to." I respond

Katniss glares at me.

"If you really loved me you understand that I _need_ to go!"she retorts

"Katniss! I do love you. And I love you so much that I can't bear the thought of you being caught and tortured by the Capitol." I tell her while taking her hand and holding it in mine.

She pulls her hand away, shakes her head in disappointment and says "I really thought you would understand," before walking out the door.

**Katniss' POV:**

I run out of the house and into an empty house in the Victor's Village. I plop onto the dusty couch and put my head in my hands.

Peeta is wrong. I have to go rescue Prim. Even if it means sneaking out to get her.

And there's only one person who can get me into the Capitol. One person who understands why I need to go rescue Prim. Only one government official I can count on. Gale.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Katniss's POV:**

I toss and turn in bed with my eyes wide open. The clock reads 11:00 pm. All I can think of is Prim. Her sweet, pretty face. Her shiny blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Her smile that lights up my day. I miss her more than I thought would ever be possible.

I have to go save her. It doesn't matter what Peeta thinks. He can't tell me what to do and where I can and can't go! Prim is captured by the Capitol and I will stop at nothing to save her. Yes, that settles it.

I close my eyes and for once stay still in bed. But as hard as I try, I can't fall asleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see images of a screaming and bloody Prim. I find myself starting to sweat and cry.

Finally, I roll out of bed and stumble onto the floor.

I'm going to see Gale in District 2 so he can help me get into the Capitol. That is if he will even want to help me. Either way I have to go. It's worth a try. But Peeta would never agree. That's why I must sneak out to the train station while he's still asleep.

As quietly as possible, I pick myself up and tiptoe to the dresser on the other side of my and Peeta's bedroom. Since Peeta is asleep, I slip off my pajamas and pull on a green shirt, fitted black pants and my old leather boots. Then, I pick up a pile of extra clothes and silently walk out the bedroom door and into the living room.

I place the pile of clothes onto the kitchen table and pick up an old black duffel bag. As swiftly as possible, I place the clothes into the bag and slide into the kitchen. Checking over my shoulder to make sure Peeta hasn't woken, I make myself two sandwiches and grab and apple and a bottle of water then plop them in my bag before zipping it up. I also grab some money from out storage container and put it in my pocket.

I walk back into the bedroom and scribble a note to Peeta so he won't get _too_ worried: _Went to District 2 to see Gale. He'll help me get into Capitol to rescue Prim. Don't come after me and don't worry. I'll be fine. I have to do this._

Finally finished, I walk back down the steps to leave. Since I am in complete darkness, I trip and fall with a big "thud!". I squish myself into a ball, ready to hear Peeta's footsteps and his voice scolding me for trying to run off.

But he doesn't come. I carefully run out the door and into the cool night air. After closing the door, I silently run to the train station. I know a train leaves at mid night so I have about half and hour to get the the station and but a ticket before the train to 2 leaves.

In 10 minutes, I am standing in front of the lady who sells tickets. I hand her 15 dollars and she replaces the money with my train ticket. Surprisingly, the train station is pretty crowed. A little bit too crowed for midnight.

I stand in the flickering lights of the train station, waiting for the train to arrive when I hear it: my name being called by from far away by a familiar voice. Oh no! He's coming! Peeta. He must have woken up to get a drink of water or go to the bathroom and saw the note! He'll take me home for sure! I duck behind a tall man as his shouts get louder.

I hear the screeching wheels and rumbling of the approaching train. I run closer to the spot where the train will stop while still trying to hide from Peeta. He's close now, maybe 5 yards away.

The train comes to a stop and I run out from behind a plump lady to the opening doors. Peeta sees me and sprints as fast as he can towards me. I hop onto the train and the doors begin to close.

"KATNISS!" I can still hear Peeta yelling from inside the train.

The doors close completely and I look out the window. Peeta starts banging on the window in front of me and yells at me to get off the train. But I don't listen.

Two guards approach Peeta and ask him if he has a ticket. When he says no they begin to pull him away. He gives me an furious look.

I turn away from the window without looking back. All I can think about is that I've started my mission to save Prim and that I'm going to see Gale in a few long hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am aware that I am falling behind on posting chapters, so don't tell me because it makes me feel like I let you guys down alot more than I thought I did. I only post when I have time and when I'm in the mood. And to be honest, I'm not in the mood right now. But I post for all the amazing fans of this story (few-but still amazing). Anyway, here goes chapter...5? So...enjoy! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Gale's POV:**

I wake up to the sound of chirping birds and sunlight peeking in through my window. I sit up straight and rub my eyes, the sunlight practically blinding me. After a moment, I swing my feet over the side of my bed and place them onto the wooden floor below. The cold greets my feet but I don't mind. Since the rebellion ended, all I ever felt was coldness. Katniss left me and chose Peeta. She hates me for designing the bomb that killed her sister. Now in District 2, day after day, I follow the same routine. Nothing interesting, nothing to keep me from dying inside.

I yawn and stretch. For some reason, I already know today will be a good day. Maybe I'll be promoted to a better job, or I'll get to go hunting for the first time in three years. Or maybe I'll see Katniss. But the chances are slim.

I shower and pull on some pants and a shirt before walking into the kitchen.

The dull brown chairs and table lower my somewhat good spirits. Seeing the same ugly gray and brown rooms of my home remind me how much my life has changed. No more mother to hug me when I come home. No more younger siblings running around the house and squabbling with each other. No more waking up early to hunt. No more saying "Hey, Catnip" to that beautiful gray eyed girl.

My life will forever be adventure-less and dull. I'm trapped in this District and nothing can ever change this.

I sigh and pour myself and bowl of tasteless cereal. It's still weird for me to eat food I didn't catch myself.

After a few minutes I plop the gray-blue bowl into the sink. I stare at the growing pile of dishes and sigh. Since the rebellion ended, I haven't felt much of a motive to do anything. Of course, I still work enough to live, but just barely.

I hear the clanking of the metal bowls and plates but still walk away. I pull on my black leather shoes and pull on my gray jacket before walking out the door.

It's the perfect morning outside, reviving my good spirits. The sun shines onto the perfectly cut grass that crunches beneath my feet. The sky is a light blue with a few specks of clouds drifting about. A light breeze blows and swooshes my dark hair. I watch a rabbit scurry across the lawn and stop to watch is run out of my sight. I remember the time when Katniss and I would kill these creatures and cook them for our families.

But I lost Katniss's family. She has her mom, although as much as she denies it, I know there's a part of her that strongly dislikes for stopping her life when died. Prim was all she had. And now she's gone.

I shake my head, trying not to let guilt ruin my perfect day. Or at least as perfect as it get nowadays.

I get into my dark blue car and pull out of my driveway. I watch as my small house get smaller and smaller. The deserted dirt road down the hill takes me into the center of town, where the tallest building of them all stands. I work as a expert in bombs and weapon designs for Panem's government.

I look at the train station coming up on my right. Every station in Panem looks the same, although some are older than others. It's the only thing that reminds me of District 12 here.

But today there is something else. A girl with Katniss' brown hair steps off the train and I stop my car abruptly and quickly pull it into the parking lot.

It's not the first time I've done this. Maybe this happens once a month. I've seen many young women with dark hair and a "Mockingjay Inspired" braid. Maybe I miss her too much, but I must find out if Katniss has just walked off the train.

I jump out of the car and slam the door shut, barely missing my fingers Quickly, I jog through the crowd of people in the train station, toward the girl. Once I art to get closer, I can make out her clothes. She has black pants and a leather jacket (her back is towards me so I can't see her shirt). The same brown boots I watched run through the woods every day are slipped on her feet.

I must be her. If it's not, I might have a mental breakdown. But by now, I'm almost sure it's my dear Catnip.

I finally reach her, although she hasn't seen me yet. Her back is turned to me as she examines the crowd of people in front of her.

Gently, I place a hand on her shoulder which makes her jump a bit.

"Hey, Catnip."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I hope you all liked it. :) I thought I should change it up and make a chapter in Gale's POV. Please review this chapter. I love reading every single review. Also: don't forget to vote for this story if it's your favorite one of my fanfic's (poll is on my page). One more thing (sorry): don't be afraid to PM me. I love chatting with fellow writers/Galeniss shippers. Thank's everyone! You all rock. :D**

**Until next time,**

**Ivy Blackwell**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Yay! :) Chapter 6 is up! I hope you all enjoy it. PLEASE remember to review. I don't care if they're good or bad reviews (okay, maybe a little) but I want to improve. If you don't tell me then I will keep writing the way I am now because I assume you all like it. Anyway...enjoy! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Katniss's POV:**

I jump at his voice and light touch of my shoulder. My heart starts beating fast, but why? I've never gotten this nervous to see Gale. Maybe it's the fact that we haven't spoken once in three years.

I could back out now, say that I'm not "Catnip" and walk away before turning around. But I think of Prim, and turn to face him.

I just stand there, in the midst of the commotion at the train station, staring at him. By the looks of it, he was heading off to work.

"Hi Gale..." I respond in a distant voice

"Good to see you...it's uh...been a while" he responds

"Yeah, uh...is this a bad time?" I ask him

"No! Not at all!" he responds quickly, obviously over-excited to see me.

"Okay, this is getting awkward so let me just explain why I'm here" I blurt out

"To see me?" he replies with a smirk

"Actually that's not the main reason" I respond

He frowns but still looks at me expectantly.

"I saw something on TV broadcasted from the Capitol. They have Prim. I don't know howthey got her and how she's alive. All I know is that if I don't get there soon, they'll hurt her and hijack her." I inform him

Gale just stares for a moment before responding with a shrug, "It's probably just something they made up to fool you and get you into coming to them."

I let out an annoyed breath as flash backs of Peeta telling me this just a few days ago are revived in my head. I instantly feel a pang of guilt for yelling at him and leaving. I promise myself that I won't do that to Gale.

"But it WAS her!" I yell at him before I can stop myself.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else because your drawing attention. Sooner or later someone will realize your the Mockingjay" he leans in and says in a quieter voice.

"Uh...sure?" I say.

He takes my hand, making me tingle, and pulls me through the crowd of people. We jog to the end of the train station and into a parking lot. Gale finally lets go of my hand and walks to a car, which I assume must be his.

I quietly sit down on the leather seat. Gale sits down at the wheel and pulls out of the parking lot and down the road without a word. I decide to give him some quiet until we are at our destination.

It's only a few minutes until Gale parks the car. We are on the edge of a forest.

I gulp. Oh-no.

"Come on. We can hunt while you explain this whole Prim thing. It'll also give us some time to catch up" Gale says, hopping out of the car"

"Oh hell no!" I yell at him out the window. I cross my arms and stare straight ahead of me.

Gale makes an annoyed (although I know he can't stay mad at me) face at me.

I roll my eyes at him and yell "NO!" again

"Why not?" he asks me

"Because...because there's no point. I only hunted to get food for Prim. And...she's not here." I struggle for an explanation.

The truth it, I don't have a perfect explanation for why I don't hunt anymore. I've only been in the woods a few times after Prim supposedly died and Gale left. And most of the time it was to sit by the lake and "talk" to Prim and my dad.

Gale lets out a small laugh, "That's your explanation? You an I both know that's not why you won't get out of the car"

"But it's true!" I scream at him.

"You know you can lie to me. I can see right through you." he says.

"Fine. I-I just...don't know. I guess it's because the woods remind me of when times were actually good. I mean...as good as they get in 12. The forest...it reminds me of when you and I got along and when Prim was with me. The trees remind me that this is my life now and that I'll never _ever_ be able to go back..." I trail off.

"Well...we'll just have to re-live those memories and make new ones. And you'll have to do without Prim for now" he says, pulling me out of the car.

I start to scream as her drags me into the woods. It actually sounds good, spending time with him and re-living our times in the woods. But I won't give him the satisfaction of letting him win.

Gale still ignores me as he pulls me into the woods.

I kick me legs as he drags me further into the trees. I keep screaming as I marvel at the nature around me that I missed so much.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's it for Chapter 6. It wasn't the best but I hope you all like it. :) Anyway, vote for this story (poll is on my page) if it's your favorite one of my fan fics. Okay, that's it for today. Bye! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, I know what you're thinking "why haven't you posted in forever!" Well, if you read my story "He's my Best Friend, Lover, and Protecter" (which you should) you would know that my computer broke. I really can't express how sorry I am to say that it took so long to fix it. :'(Please forgive me! Anyway, here's Chapter 7! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Katniss's POV:**

"Here's a bow" Gale says after I finally stopped screaming.

I give him a small smile, "Thanks"

He waves to me, signaling that I should follow him as we trek through the woods like we had many years ago. I'm surprised to see that the silent footsteps I had been used to are now gone, and instead my feet have been replaced with loud "Peeta-like" feet. I sigh with irritation and try to make my feet lighter but get little difference.

Gale notices and laughs at the new noisy Katniss. I roll my eyes at him and say, "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything, though!" he says with an unchanged smile.

"Well, you were thinking it" I respond curtly.

Then I run up ahead of him and stay there, not letting him get in front of me. We walk silently for minutes, not spotting any game. About 5 minutes later, we reach a stream and I place my loud feet on a stone, trying to find more to jump across.

I jump to a stone that is about 3 feet away, but my foot slips on the edge and I fall in the waist deep water. Gale laughs and smoothly jumps on the rocks to reach me. He pulls me up, his touch sending shiver up my spine. Then he continues holding my hand and guides me to the other side. I can't help but feel help-less and stupid in front of Gale who has obviously been practicing.

I let go of his hand and again step in front of him, my legs soaked in water and my pants sticking to my legs. We walk for a few more minutes and then I step on a rope and I feel my drenched leg being pulled up to a tree branch. Rope is wrapped tight around me and I scream from surprise.

"GALE!" I scream at him, knowing this is something her placed there.

He tries to told back a laugh, but fails, making me even more angry at him.

"Get me down from here!" I screech

Gale continues laughing at my flailing body and screaming. Finally, he approaches me and finger with the rope as I hang without swinging around.

After a moment, I am dropped to the ground and I scramble to my feet. I cross my arms and give Gale the death stare.

"I'm sorry, Catnip. I forgot that there was a trap there. It's been a while since I've gone so far into these woods" he xplains frantically.

"Uh huh." I respond, not buying it.

"C'mon you have to believe I didn't set it up on purpose. And how was I supposed to know that you were even coming?" he tries to convince me.

I roll my eyes and sigh, "okay, sure." You see that's the thing about Gale. Even after years, he still knows me better than anyone else. I guess that could be counted as an unfair advantage his has. He knows just what to say to have me forgive him when I want to keep my ground.

I stare at him for a moment in perfect silence. The he reaches up his hand towards my face and puts a piece of my hair behind my ear. His fingers brush my ear and I unintentionally blush.

Our silence is broken by the quick pace of a deer that is skipping through the forest. On renewed instinct, I pull my arrow back and send it piercing the air and towards the deer. It hits the deer in the leg: definitely not my best work. But at least it's better than I expected.

Gale shoots an arrow, too. To my surprise, he has become more accurate, obviously practicing. He hits the deer in the stomach, causing it to collapse onto the fallen forest leaves.

I am obviously annoyed at how my my hunting skills have dropped but I rush to the deer and then Gale and I pull it into his game bag.

"I think that's enough for today, what do you think, Catnip?" Gale asks me

I just nod and start to walk back through the forest, yelling at myself for letting my skills slip away over the years. Gale follows me with the bag draped over his shoulder and we walk back to the car in silence as the sun sets below the horizon.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked Chapter 7! :) Thanks for all the support so far! 3 Please leave comments and feedback. I really love reading them! Bye for now guys!  
~Ivy Blackwell**


End file.
